


Cloud nine

by randomisedmongoose



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Body Worship, Bondage, Corsetry, Cunnilingus, F/F, Strap-Ons, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomisedmongoose/pseuds/randomisedmongoose
Summary: The ghoulettes take notice of a Sister of Sin that stands out from the crowd in all the interesting ways.
Relationships: Nameless Ghoulette(s)/Nameless Ghoulette(s), Nameless Ghoulette(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And the author spoke: And lo, let there be lesbians, and see, there were lesbians, and it was good. And you know how you can guess an author’s interests by their work? Well, I’m a reenactor that specialises in historical clothing, go figure.

The ritual was going well this evening. The crowd was amazed, adoring, whipped into a frenzy from Papa’s voice and the ghouls’ expert playing. No doubt there would be more than one liaison in hotels and dark alleys tonight, apart from the official orgies for the chosen few lucky fans. Papa blew one last kiss before he sauntered off the stage. A soon as he was away from the bright lights and back in his small but luxurious dressing room, multiple Siblings of Sin swarmed him, mopping his brow, removing his sweat-stained vestments and handing him drinks and snacks, as well as stealing kisses, touches and more.

The Sister in charge of caring for the textiles diligently folded each garment as it was handed to her, finishing with the mitre, carefully securing it in its specially made box. It caught on the stand and wouldn’t sit right – she couldn’t get the lid on. A closer look told her that a piece of the lining had folded incorrectly and was caught on a pin. As she concentrated on getting the fabric free without ripping the lining, she didn’t notice that Papa had waved away the other Siblings, leaving them alone in the dimly lit little room. Finally, she got the lining free, adjusted the mitre and jammed the lid on tightly.

A hand touched her wrist, and she whirled around in surprise. The lined, handsome face of the fourth Papa, his make-up smudged at the edges but still holding up, hovered close to hers. He glanced at the neat piles and smiled.

“Good work, Sister. You show such care for my clothing,” he said, gesturing to the garments. “I appreciate this.”

She blushed. “I, oh, th-thank you, your Unholiness.”

Papa took her hand, turned it palm upwards and kissed it gently. “Cara. I have not had the honour as of yet, I do not think. Your name, Sister?”

“Naamah, your Unholiness. Sister Naamah.”

He planted another kiss, light as a feather, this time on the inside of her wrist. “Ah, the seducer of Adam, the corrupter of Azazel. A name with power and history. It suits you.”

She shrugged and smiled nervously. “Me and about fifteen others in the Church, your Unholiness.”

He arched an eyebrow, looking momentarily taken aback, then rallied. “Ah, please, cara, not this Unholiness business. Say Papa, please, or even Copia, if you like,” he added. “You have been with us long, have you not, Sister? You helped design my ascension clothing, even. Sister Imperator speaks very highly of your skill. How is it that we have not spoken before, I wonder?”

“I’m… I’m fairly busy, your- I mean, my Papa,“ she said, waving her free hand around to indicate the whole of his wardrobe.

“Such dedication! You bring pride to the order. Pride, such a good, solid sin.“ He let go of her hand and slowly ran his own along her arm instead, letting it come to rest on her shoulder. He brought his face close to hers, leaving a smudge of paint on her jawline as he whispered in her ear.

“But there are other sins, you know.”

She pulled back. “I’m honoured, Papa, I truly am, but, um, that is, I don’t…”

“Oh! Oh. You… do not want this?” He looked genuinely surprised. “It is, ah, the wrong time, maybe?” He pulled back to lounge in the chair again. “Your wish is my will, Sister. Another time, perhaps? When we are back home,” he added, hopefully.

“I’m, I’ll take your washing now, Papa.”

“Of course, cara. Later, then, yes?”

She didn’t reply as she wrangled the boxes and bags through the door. The other Siblings who had been waiting outside the door watched her leave, some with surprise, other with envy. As she rounded the corner, she almost collided with two ghouls. No, make that ghoulettes. One tall, one short. The Air ghouls, the keyboard players. She scrambled to keep her cargo from falling to the floor.

“Your pardon, dread ones…!”

The tall one laughed. “Dread ones! That’s rich, lover, isn’t it?”

The short ghoulette gave her a long, deliberate look, taking in the smudges of white paint on her jawline. She extended a jet-black finger tipped with a claw, and scraped some of the paint off.

“Oh, Papa blessed you! How lucky for you.” She seemed to sniff the air, then looked at the Sister with narrowed eyes. “Lucky indeed.”

The Sister smiled nervously. “Right. Yeah. Um, excuse me…” Flustered, she managed to get her burden situated more comfortably and hurried on towards the washroom. The laughter of the ghoulettes followed her.

“Lucky, lucky, lucky…”

The rest of the tour passed by, ritual after ritual, the routine of it all making everybody long for the less structured days back at the Church headquarter. Finally, the last day came, the last song sung, the last encore wrung from the tired performers, and it was over. Everybody packed their bags, made sure nothing was left behind, and packed onto the tour bus to fall asleep or scroll through their phones while they waited to depart. As she packed the racks of carefully cleaned and neatly arranged garments into the truck, assisted by two nervous novices, Sister Naamah could see the two ghoulettes standing over by the bus, their heads together, whispering. They were always close, those two. She couldn’t remember ever seeing one without the other, actually. They were laughing about something, the tall one gesturing and the short one holding her arm and giggling.

Suddenly, both of them looked up at her in perfect, creepy unison. She could feel her cheeks starting to burn. Both ghoulettes grinned. The tallest looked her straight in the eyes, then slowly, deliberately, opened the other’s shirt and dragged her long tongue along the collarbone without breaking eye contact. Naamah couldn’t stop staring. Finally, she realised she was biting her lower lip, and released it, licking it nervously. The ghoulettes grinned again. She wrenched her eyes away to help one of the novices with the wheel locking mechanism before he crushed a fingernail in the process. She could hear their laughter behind her, like a rain of beads on a stone floor.

As soon as she could, she fled into the bus, placing herself as far away from them as she could, even if it meant sitting next to a snoring Earth ghoul the whole way. When they finally rolled up to the huge, old mansion that was the Church’s home base, the Sister was immensely relieved. She’d missed its many buildings, sprawling grounds and unkempt gardens more than she thought she would, and she longed to sink back into the comfortable complications of church life.

Weeks passed. Papa made another pass or two around her, offering himself up with sweet words and light touches, but soon respected her half-baked rebuttals and backed off. He saw him moving on to other Siblings, hearing their soft cries and joyful pants in the night or day, politely looking the other way as she passed them in the corridors, pressed up against the wall or half-hidden in a niche. It eased her mind considerably, but didn’t surprise her. None of the Papas had ever shown the slightest hint of pressing their affections on an unwilling subject, at least as soon as they’d got the idea of rejection into their somewhat thick skulls. One of Lucifer’s main tenets was “do not make sexual advances unless you are given the mating signal”, after all.

She went back to her duties as Mistress of the Vestments – overseeing the cleaning, repairing, design and construction of the official clothing of the church. She hadn’t been untruthful in saying that she was quite busy – it wasn’t just Papa that needed clerical clothing. Every priest and priestess, every Sibling of Sin, every member of the Church had official garb, not counting all the specialised ones for obscure rituals and Satanic holidays. Plus, there were always those little requests – a Sibling that asked if she could maybe help tweak the habit to show off their curves a bit more, or a commission for a very special undergarment. She went here and there, taking measurements, handing off commissions, looking up references. And every day, everywhere she went, there they seemed to be. The Air ghoulettes. Always there, in the corner of her eye, like they were trailing her. Lounging against a pillar, hanging from a tree branch, curled up on a library shelf. Tails intertwined, hands clasped, hugging, laughing, watching. Always watching her. _Be fair_ , she told herself. _Every time you look up and they aren’t there, you look for them._ Their constant presence had become both a nuisance and a secret joy. Her mind was filled with thoughts of them – their suggestive, sinuous movements, their gazes, their secret conversations.

Finally, she had a rare day off, leaving the workshop to the more experienced assistants. Days like these she liked to spend in the rose garden. There was a place – a little gazebo made entirely of sculpted hazel and plants, that was perfect this time of year. It was like being buried in roses. She escaped, book in hand, and made herself comfortable. Soon, she was deep in her own thoughts, the light breeze and the scent of the roses lulling her into a well-deserved calm bordering on sleep.

“Whatcha reading?”

She gave a strangled yelp, dropped the book and sat up straight on the bench, heart in her throat. The ghoulettes had creeped up behind her, looking over her shoulder at the book. Satan below they could be quiet when they wanted!

“Dark ones, I- I didn’t hear you, I’m sorry…”

The short one cocked her head to the side. “You’re sorry? Why?” When the Sister couldn’t get an answer out, the ghoulette gestured to the book on the ground. “So whatcha reading, then?”

“Oh, it’s, um, it’s about 18th century dressmaking, see?” Naamah picked the book up and waved it around nervously. “I, I wanted to get some inspiration for the new habits we’re designing…”

The tall ghoulette took the book from her hands and flipped through the pages. Her eyes widened as she stopped on a page.

“Oooh! I’m all for this old-timey shit if you make their tits look like this!” She held the book up to the short one, who nodded enthusiastically.

Naamah blushed. The tall one smirked and made a smooth jump over the backrest to sit beside her on the bench. The short one made herself comfortable on the other side. The Sister sat sandwiched between them, way too close for comfort. The tall one looked her up and down and grinned even wider at the creeping blush on the Sister’s cheeks.

“Nice to have some time to yourself, right? You’re busy as an ant most of the time. Busy, busy, busy, always working. Rarely any time off to have fun.”

“Yeah. Yes. Yes it is. Nice time,” Naamah said, and winced. _Nice time? Oh, Satan._

The tall ghoulette laughed and let her finger trail along the decorated hem of the Sister’s veil.

“This is pretty. Did you do this yourself?”

“Um, yes. It’s a hobby…”

The ghoulette twisted the veil between her fingers. “Such clever fingers you have. Such a clever mind. Always keeping busy. Idle hands do the Devil’s work and all that.” She put on an expression of mock confusion. “No, wait. Wasn’t the Devil’s work the thing we were _supposed_ to be doing here?”

The short one inched closer and put her hand on the Sister’s knee.

“You don’t seem to be interested in… _partaking_ as fervently as most of this church do.” She dragged the hand slowly along Namaah’s thigh. The Sister stared at it, then rallied.

“Oh, uh, I know it’s wrong of me. I should be more willing… make more time for it-“

“Should?” The tall one looked confused. “Why _should_ you do anything? Did you forget whose church this is?” She tapped a finger on her chin and looked curiously at the Sister. “Tell us, Sister. Where did you come from, before this?”

“How… how do you mean, dread ghoul?” Naamah tried to concentrate as the short one kept petting her thigh.

The tall one waved her hand, tail swishing irritably. “Enough with the “dread”, lovely! That’s for acolytes and idiots. What I mean is, so many of the Siblings of Sin come to us from one measly religion or another. Is that the case with you? Or where you a dyed-in-the wool Satanist since birth? Or perhaps…” She made a clearly feigned scandalous gasp. “An atheist?”

“N-no, I was… I was Seventh-Day Adventist,” Naamah said with an apologetic shrug.

The ghoulettes looked at each other, and the short one grinned. “Pay up, lover! I told you it wasn’t Anabaptists, she has too much style.”

The other one rolled her eyes and pulled a small sachet from a pocket and handed it over begrudgingly. “Whatever, we both knew it had to be one of the backwards ones. But that explains your general… shyness, then, lovely.”

The short one put her free hand under Naamah’s chin and tilted it towards her. “Buuuut… that’s not all, is it, pet? Us ghouls, we watch. We talk. We notice things. We notice that even when Papa himself invites you, you abstain. You turned down Terzo, and you turn down Copia. Why is that? Still keeping your old creed?”

“No! No, I rejected all that. I… I just didn’t feel like it. Um, right then.”

The short one cocked an eyebrow. “Uh-huh. Did you know something else about us ghouls, lovely? We’ve got reeeeally good noses.” She licked her lips. “Did you know that a human in heat gives off the most intoxicating smell? It’s like fucking catnip to us. And you…” She waved a clawed finger in front of the Sister’s face. “You don’t smell _at all_ when you’re close to Papa. Do you know how unusual that is, not wanting the Unholy Father? All the Siblings cream their underwear at the mere proximity of the man. He’s made like that, it’s part of the Deal. But not you.”

The tall one tucked a stray lock of hair back under the Sister’s wimple. “We notice things, little Sister. We notice that when it’s time to serve, you try your very best to serve Sister Imperator. Or the Irreverend Mother Superior. Or the Chief Novice.”

Naamah said nothing, just bit her lip and tried to get her blush under control. The tall one stroked her cheek with clawed fingers.

“Tell me, Sister. What does the Lord of Flies teach us?”

She panicked. “Um, do you mean… There’s a lot! Which one, I mean…”

The ghoulette kept caressing her cheek, lightly dragging her claws along the jawline. “The first tenet, Sister. Can you recite it like a good girl?”

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. _Good girl, yes, I’ll try to…_ “Do what thou wilt shall be the whole of the law.”

The short one let her hand wander upwards along Namaah’s hip. “Good! And are you doing what you want, Sister?”

The Sister bit her lip and forced herself to look the ghoulette in the eye. “No.”

The tall one smiled widely, exposing her fangs. “To thine own self be true.”

“That’s not Satan, that’s Shakespeare,” the short one said with a frown.

The tall one shrugged dismissively. “Eh, close enough. What’s your name, Sister?”

The Sister sighed. “Naamah.”

The short one fell back on the bench, posing dramatically. “Noooooo, not the boring name! Your own name! Ugh, these given names, all alike like this was a convent of the Nazarene, with nothing but Marys this and Magdalens that. What were you called before you were Called, lovely?”

The sister smiled shyly. “Olivia.” She hadn’t spoken her own name aloud for five years, and it felt rusty in her mouth.

“There you go, speaking of Shakespeare. Much better than a convent name!” The short one resumed petting Olivia’s hip, caressing the curves under the fabric. “Buuuuut… I think you would be very happy in such a place, wouldn’t you? Diligent work all day, and nothing but women as far as the eye can see.” She leaned in close, letting the hand wander up to Olivia’s breast. “Do you know what they did in those convents, Sister? When they’d prayed all their prayers, and planted all the seeds, and crossed themselves eleventy-seven times?”

Olivia shook her head.

The tall one whispered in her other ear. “They fucked, sister. They fucked so, so much.”

Olivia closed her eyes and exhaled with a tiny whine.

The short one licked her lips and growled. “Mmmm… there it is. That good, good smell.”

The Sister forced herself to relax with a deep breath. “Do you… do you have names?”

“Weeeell… yes, in a way,” the tall one replied. “But you kinda lack the right equipment to say it. And about two dimensions too few. So you can call me Cirrus.”

“And me Cumulus,” the short one added. “It’s what the Papas call us. I mean, they could call us by our proper names if they wanted to, because of the Reason, but they’re lazy bastards.” She let her hand come to rest on Olivia’s stomach and reached up to whisper in her ear again. “What say you, pet. Want to come back to our quarters and play convent?”

Olivia swallowed. “Yes. Yes, please.”

The ghoulettes stood up and pulled her to her feet. “That’s a good girl, all polite. You’ll be wanting to keep that attitude, lovely.”


	2. Chapter 2

The ghouls all had their own quarters in different parts of the compound. The Fire ghouls tended to be in the sub-basement, close to the boiler room, or close to the kitchens. The Earth ghouls had taken to a range of old root cellars on the north side they’d remade into a warm, enclosed den. The Water ghouls preferred the old mill by the lake or rooms by the gymnasium, near the swimming pool. The Aether ghouls generally kept close to humans, sometimes sharing quarters with them or having a room by the library or study halls. The non-elemental ghouls slept where they felt like, often moving into random spaces and building a temporary nest (one had nested in the fountain for three weeks until Sister Imperator had enough and turned it on). Nobody knew where the Special ghoul slept.

The Air ghouls all had rooms in the attic or on the roof itself, like a huge ramshackle rookery. The ghoulettes ushered Olivia there by way of the kitchens (to steal sweet wine, raw meat and a basket of assorted berries), with a small detour to her own quarters to pick up a few articles of clothing. The ghoulettes had claimed a large joint space with skylights and huge oak beams that criss-crossed the high ceiling, supporting multiple hammocks and drapes. The unfinished walls were haphazardly painted in various shades of blue and grey, with trinkets, paintings, posters and mirrors hanging here and there. An assortment of instruments, mainly keyboards, sat in one corner. The floor was littered with pieces of sheet music, pillows and clothes, but the whole place was completely devoid of dust or dirt. A huge bed with a wrought iron frame in the shape of swirling clouds sat against one wall, unmade and littered by even more pillows.

Cumulus ran ahead and made a twirl in the middle of the floor. “Here we are, pet. Welcome to our own little slice of Hell.” She kicked off her shoes and loosened her black tie.

Olivia looked around curiously. She’d ever been to a ghoul’s den before, and she didn’t know what to expect. Not this level of decoration, in any case, and there was notable lack of tar pits and brimstone. Maybe a Fire ghoul was the way to go for that.

Cirrus put the goodies on the floor by the bed, grabbed Olivia’s shoulders and turned the Sister to face her. “In here, it’s our rules, lovely. We decide how and what and when. If you want play with us, it’s our way or the highway. Are you going to let us teach you, or do you want to leave?”

Olivia stared into her eyes, grey as thunderclouds. “Teach me, please.” _I have never wanted anything more in my entire life._

Cirrus smirked. “I knew you’d say that. As I said, we notice things. And we’ve been watching you a loooong time.” She pointed to the bed. “Sit.”

The Sister sat down quickly, the bundle of clothes in her hand, making the bed jump slightly. Cirrus started to take her clothes off, throwing them carelessly here and there; Cumulus had stripped down to her underwear already and joined Olivia on the bed, pressing a glass of wine into her hand. She started to pull out the pins that held the veil in place.

“Have you ever gone down on a woman, pretty?” she asked as she pushed the long pins, one by one, into the side of the thick mattress.

“No. I’ve, um, kissed, and touched…” Olivia blushed again, and felt silly for it. The sight of the near-naked ghoulettes made her cheeks burn, and she took a swig of wine to mask her confusion.

“Ah, well, then. Not a _complete_ novice.” Cumulus removed the veil, then the wimple, and laid them by the bed with rather more care than she’s shown her own clothes. “I always thought this was stupid. Dressing like nuns and priests? Why keep the pretence of piety? It’s like you’re all playacting.”

“I, ah, I guess it adds to the… sinfulness, for some people,” Olivia said, removing the bobby pins that held her hair in place.

“For some people? Not you?” Cumulus started to pull the habit upwards, hitching it above Olivia’s knees so she could remove the shoes and stockings.

Olivia laughed and stretched her leg out so the ghoulette could reach better. “I didn’t know nuns existed until I was sixteen. Wrong branch of Christianity, you know.”

Cumulus put the shoes away and ran her claws along the soles of the Sister’s feet, making her twitch. “Bet you could come up with something new… design new clothes for everybody. Just imagine! If you could dress everybody up like dolls, what would you give them?” She ran her claws upwards, along the ankles, under the habit, scratching the thighs lightly.

“Oooohh… I would give them something… something that clings – so that I could see them better.” Olivia closed her eyes. “Skirts slashed high at the sides, revealing the thighs… Greek style, tied in under the breasts, highlighting them. Tightly-laced corsets for rituals, with open-fronted skirts. Let their hair be free, give them ribbons and braids…”

Cirrus joined them on the bed. “Mmm, I like your mind! And the Brothers?” She ran her hands through Olivia’s black hair, admiring the tight curls.

“Oh, I…” Olivia faltered. “Umm…”

The ghoulette laughed. “It never occurred to you, did it, pet? You truly have a one-track mind. Well, most anyone looks good in a corset, in my experience. Terzo had a penchant for getting laced up, as I recall. Made his ass look _fab_ ulous.” Cirrus let go of her hair and started to undo the buttons in the back. Olivia put the glass away and raised a hand to help her, but received a light slap on the wrist for her trouble.

“Sit still, pet. If we want your input, we’ll tell you.” With deft hands, the ghoulettes removed garment after garment until she sat on the bed in only her bra and underskirt.

“There we go, lovely. Stand up so we can look at you.”

Olivia felt acutely self-conscious, but stood up. The ghoulettes lounged on the bed, examining her critically. Cirrus made a twirling motion with a finger.

“And turn around.”

She made a slow revolution, arms raised.

“Mmm, I like this.” Cumulus bent forward and caressed her ass through the sheer fabric. “Lots to grab on to.”

“And I like this.” Cirrus stood up and undid the clasp on Olivia’s bra, letting it fall to the ground. The ghoulette’s hands where warm as they fondled her breasts from behind, stroking them and then pinching the nipples, making her gasp.

“The Dark Lord has blessed you with tits that makes me want to fuck you into next Tuesday,” she mumbled into the Sister’s ear. “They should put that into the daily prayers… Now, speaking of corsets, didn’t you bring a little something, dear?”

“Um, yes…” Olivia pointed to the bundle on the bed. “Do you want me to...?”

“ _Good_ , pet, you’re learning. No, I want to do it.” Cirrus let go of her breasts and rummaged in the bundle. It contained Olivia’s favourite corset, custom made in glorious dark green brocade.

“Help me out here, lover. I want her laced in tight so we can open her up like a Samhain gift later.”

Despite their eagerness, it was evident that the ghoulettes didn’t have much experience with Victorian underwear; they tried their best to wrestle with the laces until Olivia murmured a few pointers, trying not to laugh. In the end, the corset was on tight, constricting her breathing and holding her like a tight embrace. Like it always did, it eased her nervousness and made her feel secure.

Cirrus made a dainty little bow of the spare laces in the back and gave her a light slap. “There we go, all done. Let’s get rid of the rest, pretty.” She undid the skirt’s buttons, letting it fall to the ground. “No panties? That’s a good Luciferian girl. Now sit here, on the floor, lovely. Me and Cumulus, we’re going to give you a little lesson, alright? You’re not allowed to touch yourself.”

Olivia nodded apprehensively and made herself as comfortable as possible – the corset being laced this tight prevented her from sitting other than ramrod straight, and the floor was hard. But she soon forgot all that as Cumulus helped Cirrus out of her underwear, all the while kissing, nuzzling and nipping at her skin with sharp teeth. Cirrus laid back on the bed and Cumulus kneeled between her legs. The short ghoulette licked her lips suggestively and pointed to the Sister.

“Look closely, because this is what you’ll be doing to me in a minute. There _will_ be a test,” she added mischievously. Olivia obeyed, scooting up closer so she could get a good view.

The ghoulette’s tongue was longer than a human’s and bright red. She licked up and down, sucking on the folds, then put her lips around the nub and sucked gently, swirling the tongue around. Cirrus let her head fall back and growled, deep in her throat, a sound with harmonics that had nothing to do with human vocal cords. Olivia fought to sit still. The sight of the two ghoulettes stoked the smouldering fire between her legs, and her hands stared to move towards her crotch on their own accord. She remembered herself in time and snatched them away. Cumulus made short work of the tall ghoulette, using tongue and teeth and fingers to bring her to a climax.

Cirrus held her breath and then let it out in one long, sensuous exhalation. “You’re so good at that, lover.“ She caressed Cumulus’s face and let her thumb run over the short ghoulette’s lips.

Cumulus kissed the tall one’s fingers, wiped her chin and nodded to Olivia. “Look at that, Cirrus, our girl is all hot and bothered! Come here, pretty. Sit here, on the floor.”

The short ghoulette shimmied out of her panties and let the tall one undo her bra. Olivia hurried to sit on the floor, in the same position Cumulus had been. She watched, wide-eyed, as Cumulus made herself comfortable on the bed. The ghoulette was all curves, no edges; soft, comfortable and inviting, until Olivia noticed the hungry look on her face.

“Now lick me.” Cumulus grabbed the back of Olivia’s head, guiding it in between her thighs. Her tail snaked around Olivia’s shoulders, drawing her in and holding her in place. Cirrus lay on her side on the bed beside Cumulus, lazily eating a piece of raw meat and licking the blood clean from each finger with that red tongue as she watched.

“Like we showed you, sweetness. That’s right, up like that. Now lick, long strokes, that’s what I like.”

Olivia did her best to copy what Cumulus had done. The taste was salty and spicy, like sea foam and ginger; and warm, hotter than a human could possibly be. Cumulus’s tail tightened around her shoulder, the tip of it snaking around her throat, tightening just a little. Olivia closed her eyes and picked up the pace, gripping the ghoulette’s hips as she dove into her.

Cumulus purred like a cat. “Mmm, good girl. Oh, she’s a natural, lover, I can tell.”

Cirrus nodded, popped a slice of meat into Cumulus’s mouth and followed up with a deep kiss. Olivia glanced up to steal a look at them, but started up again as Cumulus’s tail tightened slightly around her throat again.

“Concentrate, sweetness, you don’t want to lose your rhythm.” Olivia went back to her work, taking cues from Cumulus’s purrs, how they rose and fell as she moved from here to there, if she used her lips or tongue or if she sucked or licked. Finally, the ghoulette’s tail pulled her away.

“That’s enough for now, lovely, I don’t want to spoil my appetite.” She sat up and pulled on the straps of the corset. “Time to get you out of this so we can reach better.” Cumulus undid the knots and let the tension out of the corset. Olivia took a deep breath and stretched, making the muscles pop.

“Lay down, sweet Sister. You need a bit of massage after being cooped up for so long.” Cirrus pushed her down onto her stomach. Cumulus picked up a flask of oil and poured a generous amount onto Olivia’s back, spreading it out with long strokes. Olivia sighed, relishing the deep, firm massage. Both ghoulettes rubbed her all over, stroking, pinching, searching fingers exploring her body. Cirrus pushed her hand in between Olivia’s legs and lifted her up, rubbing the oil on her vulva and the inside of her legs.

“It’s a shame you have to hide all this under a boring habit,” she said. “So strong, so soft… it should be on display all the time.”

Cumulus laughed. “No-one would get anything done, lover. How can we take over the world in Lucifer’s name if everyone’s fucking all the time?”

“What, like that’s not what’s going on already?” the tall one teased. Olivia laughed.

They turned her over to reach her stomach and breasts, massaging her legs, arms and even her fingers. While Cirrus gently released the tension in the Sister’s right palm, Cumulus rolled a nipple between her fingers.

“Fuck, you’re delicious. You like that, pretty, when we touch you like this?”

Olivia nodded fervently, balling the sheets into her free hand to keep from moving too much.

“Good, ‘cause I like it too. I love to feel you under my hands, how you move, how you shudder… I want more of that.” She bent down and sucked the nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. Cirrus let go of the hand and did the same on the other side while Olivia fought to lay still.

“Oooh, you’re a squirmy one. Don’t know how to be still for even a second!” Cumulus sat up and tapped her finger to her lips. “I think we need to help her be calm, Cirrus, right?”

Cirrus took a handful of Olivia’s hair and pulled on it. “How about that, pretty? Would that ease your mind?”

“Yes, please,” Olivia replied demurely.

Cirrus grinned. “So _polite!_ Ask and ye shall receive.”

The ghoulette rummaged under the bed and produced a couple of lengths of soft rope. Two deft knots, and Olivia was tied to the bedposts. Two more just above the knees, tied to the sides, and she couldn’t close her legs. When they’d arranged her as they liked, Cumulus sat down between her legs, smiling like a content cat. She ran her talons along Olivia’s sides, from the ribs down to the curves of her hips, making the Sister shudder with pleasure.

“Now there, pet, isn’t that better? Now you don’t have to worry about keeping still anymore. You can twist and scream and squirm all you like.” She moved up to kiss Olivia deeply. Her mouth tasted like wine, blood and charcoal. Olivia responded in kind, savouring the ghoulette’s peculiar taste.

“Oh, sweetness. You’re such a delight,” Cumulus murmured as she pulled back.

Cirrus slapped her across the ass. “Move over, lover, you’re blocking my view.”

The short ghoulette laughed and rolled off Olivia. “Well, pardon me, Cirrus, I didn’t realise you were so famished!”

Cirrus smirked and buried her face in Olivia’s crotch, lapping and tasting her. Her strong hands gripped Olivia’s hips, lifting them so she could reach better. Olivia gripped the ropes tightly and gritted her teeth as the ghoulette’s long tongue snaked inside her, over her, concentrating all feeling to one place.

“Pretty pet, lovely human… can you smell it, lover? Can you smell her?” Cirrus growled, low in the throat. “I’m going to eat every inch of you, pretty pet.” She sucked hard on Olivia’s clit until the Sister gasped, gave her one last lick, then moved to kiss her thigh instead.

“Look at this, lover. Look at all this.” She ran her claws along the inside of Olivia’s thigh, making her shiver and pull against the restraints. “So soft. I love it, I love it!” She growled again and licked along the faint red stripes left by her claws. Olivia tensed and dug her heels into the mattress.

“Ah, dread ghoul, please…”

Cirrus looked up at her. “Please more, or please stop?”

“More! Please, Cirrus!”

Cirrus grinned, showing sharp fangs. “Polite girl, clever Sister. You’re ours now, and I’m going to mark you.” She dug her fingers into Olivia’s thighs. “So pretty,” she breathed. “I’m going to make sure you remember us. None of the other ghouls will ever have you without thinking of us.”

Olivia wriggled and shook her head. “I don’t want them to touch me,” she panted. “I just want you, I want you to do it, make me yours, please!”

“Oh, lovely Olivia.” Cirrus let her teeth scrape along the soft flesh of the thigh, then bit down. At the same time, she ran her thumb against the clit, mingling the pain and the pleasure. Olivia gasped. Cirrus licked and sucked at the mark, then moved to another spot and bit down again. She left bite after small bite all the way up the inside of the thigh, stopping in the middle to swirl her tongue over the Sister, then down again on the other side. Olivia sobbed and gasped. _Too much, too much...!_

Cumulus grasped Olivia’s face between clawed hands and gave her a deep kiss. “You’re soooo good, pet, stellar,” she murmured. “Now you’re ours forever, our pretty pet, our beautiful bauble.”

Cirrus paused to admire the trail of bruises she’d left before returning to palming Olivia’s vulva. “Let’s see how you like me inside you, sweet, hmm?”

Olivia looked down, suddenly worried. “Your claws…”

“Not to worry, pretty pet. We’re not human, remember?” Her hand was suddenly shrouded in a black, swirling smoke that then burned off her fingers like morning mist, and the claws were gone. “See, Sister? No problem. I love to hurt you, but I promise I won’t harm you.”

She buried her head in Olivia’s crotch again, and slowly pushed two fingers inside her. Cumulus placed kiss after kiss on her neck and upper chest while Olivia bucked her hips to meet the ghoulette pushing into her. Cirrus added another finger, then a fourth, letting the thumb circle and tease at the clit as she stroked. Olivia tensed and held her breath as Cirrus licked the bite marks, making them sting and throb. Along with the relentless stroking, it tipped Olivia over the edge. She cried out, clenching around Cirrus’s hand. The ghoulette grinned and let Cumulus lick her hand clean, the short ghoulette relishing the sharp taste.

“Oh, such a lovely toy we have, Cirrus. I’m never letting this one go.”

They untied Olivia, covering her with kisses. Cirrus grasped her around the throat, forcing her head up so she could look into Olivia’s eyes.

“I’m going to fuck you now, sweetness. Will you like that?”

“I don’t know… I’ve never tried it.”

Cirrus tilted the Sister’s head to the side, kissing and nipping at her neck. “I’ll be gentle,” she said with a smirk. She released Olivia, bent over and rummaged in a drawer and picked out a double-ended dildo that she fitted into a harness. Olivia stared as she slipped one end into herself; the ghoulette laughed as she caught the Sister’s expression.

“What, you thought you were going to have all the fun, lovely? No fear, I’ll take care of you and me both.“ The tall ghoulette adjusted the strap-on and positioned herself on her back. “You’re going to ride me, pet. And Cumulus is going to keep the pace, nice and slow.”

Olivia nodded nervously. Cumulus kissed her neck and held her hands firmly around her waist, guiding her into position over Cirrus’s hips. Olivia slowly lowered herself on the strap-on, letting just the tip enter her, then Cumulus tightened her grip and stopped her.

“Slowly, slowly, pretty pet,” she breathed. “A little at a time.” Her hand slid down Olivia’s stomach and between her legs. A little more, all the while with Cumulus’s hand on her clit, teasing her. Then a firm grip, up; a little way down. Cirrus simply laid back, a smug look on her face. Olivia grew frustrated, grinding as much as she could against Cumulus’s hand. They kept on teasing her – just a little, not enough…

“Please, just let me-“

Cirrus smirked. “Oh, really, sweet? You want all of it? Can you take it, do you think?”

“You know I can-“ Olivia gasped as Cumulus pressed firmly on her clit.

“I know, do I? Well then, crafty and clever Olivia, ask me nicely, and you’ll have all of it. Hold her still, Cumulus.” Cumulus grasped her around the waist with two hands again. Olivia bit her lip and forced herself to look Cirrus straight in the eye.

“Please, dread ghoul, fuck me. Give me all of it, please.”

Cirrus grinned. “But of course, sweetness.”

The ghoulette gripped her thighs, pulling her down on the dildo. It slipped in so easily, filling her, sating the need and creating another. Cirrus moved her hips slowly and Olivia sighed with pleasure. The bites on her thigs burned against the ghoulette’s hips, the sweat and oil mingling, making them slick. The short ghoulette held her tightly from behind, murmuring into her ear, one hand on her clit and one around her throat as they moved together like one being. Cirrus picked up the pace, moving her hips faster. Cumulus held her still, nipping at her earlobe and whispering.

“Will you be ours, lovely? Will you be our wonderful pet forever?” Olivia whined in desperation and rutted against Cumulus’s hand as Cirrus drove the dildo into her again and again.

Cirrus bared her teeth and gripped Olivia’s hips, pulling her down, and down, and down. “Just imagine… I could have you on a leash, parading you all over the compound. All the others would be jealous – the beautiful Sister that nobody else could have but us. All ours, our sacramental sister, our personal pretty pet…”

Olivia keened and fell forward as the orgasm rose and enveloped her like a wave, making her mind tumble and spin while Cirrus wrung the last bits of energy from her body with a few deep thrusts. They sat motionless for a few seconds as the wave crashed down, then she fell to the side, panting and spent.

“Lover, get the fuck in here, I’m not done,“ Cirrus growled, voice low and hoarse with lust. Cumulus purred like a cat in response and moved Cirrus aside, laying down in her place. Cirrus pushed the slick dildo into her lover and threw her head back as she started to thrust again. Cumulus purred again and wrapped her legs around the tall ghoulette, raking her claws along her back, leaving bloody traces. Olivia watched, entranced as the ghoulettes rutted like animals in heat, biting and scratching until they both climaxed within seconds of each other, slick with blood and oil.

When the last throes of the orgasm had subsided, the ghoulettes flopped down on the bed, cradling each other. After a minute, Cumulus gathered enough energy to pull Olivia in, settling her between them. They both nuzzled in close to Olivia, petting her hair and stroking her arms.

Cirrus murmured into the Sister’s ear. “Such a delight, clever Olivia. Would you like to do this again?”

Olivia laughed. “Like right now? No chance.”

Cumulus giggled. “Maybe not _right_ now. But eventually.”

“Very much so, dread ghoul.” Olivia buried her head in the crook of Cumulus’s arm.

“Good,“ Cirrus murmured, kissing the top of her head. “After all, you’re ours now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovely ghosties <3


End file.
